


I Only Wanted You To Hold My Hand

by GodOfDemons



Series: Poison [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: This is part of my series called Poison, I'm trying to write for them all and this one is Kakashi x Gai, please enjoy it and here are the other ships in case you want to know:Kiba x KankuroShikamaru x ChoujiGaara x NarutoIf you have any others ships I can try writing them for you as a special one-shot!





	1. Chapter one, Late night Tea

Kakashi learned when he was young to never show your true feelings.

So he hid them behind multiple masks, emotional masks and physical masks.

When he met Gai his masks started breaking, and he hated it.

So he went with his "Rival", ignoring him by reading porno.

Icha Icha was his favorite.

But Kakashi's masks continued breaking.

Gai kept breaking the reputation Kakashi had built for himself.  
•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•  
Kakashi laid in bed, both his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling.

He closed them and tried sleeping, thinking of Icha Icha Paradise chapters, but he kept seeing himself and Gai, more romantic and loving then just plain porn.

Kakashi sat straight up.

His eyes were wide as he tried to shake the thought from his head.

As he does every night.

Gai was loud and too energetic for him... but at the same time, he wanted to run after with him.

Kakashi sighed as he stood up and turned on the lights.

Another sleepless night.

He walked around his apartment, Anko was two rooms down, and Gai was his neighbor, on the other side of Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned as he opened his cupboards to see that he ran out of Oolong tea. He knew Gai had some, it helped calm his nerves and made him forget about his masks breaking. It was a nice peace he had, he wanted to share it, but that meant showing and telling everything that happened to him when he was younger.

The tattoos on his left leg and his right shoulder blade, they were secrets he kept.

Though he was just wearing pajama pants he assumed Gai was asleep.

The detailed and beautiful wolf and moon tattoo on his right shoulder blade made him a bit hesitant, but then again, besides him who else would be up this early.

He opened his door and went to Gai's apartment, he carefully and quickly picks the lock and headed to where he knew Gai held his tea. He grabbed it and left a note saying he took it and went back to his apartment.

What he didn't know was that Gai heard the lock being picked and had hidden to see who it was. When Gai saw the wolf and moon tattoo he was instantly curious, and surprised at three things.

Why did his rival hide his beautiful body, his beautiful face, and beautiful tattoo?


	2. New Years and Drunk Gai's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this. I might not post things as regularly, because I have the beginning planned as well as the end but no idea for the middle. So, if you have any ideas please let me know. I greatly appreciate it. Also, for Kakashi's past and the tattoos, I have at least half of it planned. Hope you enjoy it when I post his past. Warning for his past: Much drama and angst.

"Happy birthday Gai! And happy New Years!!" Everybody cheered happily in an area that the fifth Hokage rented for them to party at. Kakashi only cheered quietly, barely heard.

He was wearing his usual clothing, he was watching everyone cheer and drink sake and eat.

Gai had found his way to Kakashi and had an arm around Kakashi's shoulders.

"Hey everyone!" Gai yelled, he was extremely drunk right now and Kakashi wasn't going to stop him from making a fool out of himself.

"Kakashi has the prettiest tattoo on his back!" Gai yells drunkly, though he was drunk, Kakashi was wishing he slurred his words.

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked over interested, Kakashi slowly sneaking away but Sakura had stopped him.

"Come on! Show 'im the tat!" Gai yelled encouragingly. Kakashi shoots his head no calmly, though he was panicking on the inside.

Everyone kept yelling for him to show it, and Anko became so iterated that if he didn't show him she'd do some not so nice things.

He took off his vest nervously before taking off his shirt and turning around for them to see.

He heard everyone gasping that it's so pretty and he quickly covered it back up.

"Why'd you never tell us you had that Sensei?" Naruto asks and Kakashi looks at him blankly.

"Do I need to tell you everything I do?" Kakashi asks and Naruto shakes his head no.

"But it's so pretty. Sensei, does the wolf and moon stand for something?" Sakura asks.

_Yes, it's stands for my stupidity. ___

____

____

"No reason." Kakashi lies smoothly. He goes to Gai, taking the bottle of sake out of his hands and forces a cup of water in Gai's hands.

"Kakashi," Gai slurred and Kakashi sighed. Everyone went back to normal.

"Kakashi, the scar on your stomach. How'd you get that one?" Gai asks quietly, Kakashi freezing and flashes of the past went through his mind.

Kakashi was soon hyperventilating quietly. Gai noticed and hugged him.

Well, he basically flopped on Kakashi and put an arm around him.

"Kakashi... Its fine if you don't wanna tell." Gai murmurs as he pats Kakashi's hair.

"The hell is your hair so fluffy?" Gai Aka as he stares intensely at Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi looked at Gai and smiled a bit. He had calmed him down.

Just like **him **.****


	3. Why the series is called Poison and stuff

Okay, just in case any one was wondering why the series is called Poison is because, 1. I'm trying to make it seem like the dominant ones' love is like Poison to the other, slowly affecting them beyond belief and the scars on their heart are starting to show. 2. The addictions of what they did to hide the scars on their heart are slowly killing them. Just so no one is like "WTF!!!" when I have it written in other chapters, Kakashi's addiction is to reject others and is someone becomes close he has nightmares of losing them and would wake up in cold sweat, Gai and some others would become to the close point where Kakashi can't sleep, so he will have many sleepless nights. Kiba's is to hide away with Shino, who is only a friend(coughcoughShinolikesKibabutwantsKibatobehappysohedoesnothingcoughcough) and Shikamaru's is basically starving himself. I have this small head canon that Shikamaru was made fun of being friends with Chouji, because in a certain episode it was showed that Chouji was made fun of being in the Akimichi clan and called fat. So the kids did the same to Shikamaru, but Shikamaru mentally broke. So, be prepared for drama and angst. For the Gaara x Naruto one, I already have three published so maybe once I finished one book I'll start that one. I can work on most three stories at a time, so those who were waiting for that one to be made, you'll have to wait a bit longer. So yeah, thanks to those who read this message, I'll try and update the other stories soon. Also, I might need a beta reader cause at times I don't catch my typos till after I publish it or that I spelled a Naruto character's name wrong... I'm gonna search far and wide for some one to beta read for me. So yeah! Hope you enjoy the next chapters when I put it up!

I also forgot that there's a song that also helped inspire it.... Plus it helped make the names for the stories... I always forget things.... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luetqILg9no This song is also called Poison. Hahahahahahaha.... Don't kill meh.

~La Goddess Of Demons~


	4. Beta reader halp pls plus some spoilers~ You have been warned A/N

Hello everybody!! As I said before I need a beta reader to help me and make sure everything seems nice and has a good plotline, so, if anyone wants to help me out please comment it below. Also, since I am still trying to write the next chapter, I already have some of the ending done, the ending chapter is going to be called Anti-Poison just an fyi so, here we go:

"Kakashi, I am your ETERNAL rival. I'm not easy to get rid of. When we're old men I'll still be going to your house. I'll wave my cane and demand a challenge." Gai says and Kakashi snorts. "Rival! I demand to see who can make the best tea!" Gai says in a mock old man voice as he lets go of Kakashi and pretends to be an old man.("Isn't he already an old man?" My sister asks confused. "Fuck you sis, I do want I want with my story!!!!" I yell back and she backs away from me slowly.) Kakashi laughs even harder and Gai gives him a smile that could melt anything. And Kakashi felt his heart melt at it. Gai leaned forward and kissed Kakashi. Kakashi kissed back and their lips pressed together felt perfect. "Kakashi, I'll never leave you. Don't be afraid to let people in." Gai says once they break the kiss. 

Hope you enjoyed that and so, I just wanna say it already has 71 hits and I'm just like "Wat? Already? 71 people already and it's still a new story...." So yeah! Thank you all who have read my story so far!! I also have no updating schedule.... It's whenever I have a good chapter written.................................. So, thanks for reading this a/n!


	5. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the story! I have some other ships when Kakashi's explaining what Gai did when he was drunk~  
> Hope you enjoy~

As Kakashi was making some pancakes, nibbling on some apple slices here and there, he heard Gai groan and sit up.

"Good morning Gai. How's the hangover?" Kakashi asks and Gai groans.

"Not very youthful." Gai mutters and Kakashi snorts.

Kakashi grabs a plate and puts some pancakes and apple slices on it and brings it to Gai, who was on the couch.

"Honestly I'm surprised you did those things yesterday." Kakashi says, knowing that Gai won't remember most of it.

Gai froze and turned to Kakashi. "What did I do?" He asks.

Kakashi holds back his laughter.

"I was the only who stayed sober. You and Rock Lee had a dance off, Sakura was pole dancing with Ino, Naruto was traumatized, wait, he was also sober so I guess he remembers. Gaara, the sand kage, he was grinding on Naruto. Kankuro and Kiba were making out heavily and Kiba was on Kankuro's lap, I swear I saw them go to another room. Shikamaru had to lead a traumatized Chouji away, they only stayed for like five minutes for the new years party before leaving. You eventually forced me to sit on your lap, for what ever reason, and you started humping me." Kakashi says and Gai was horrified.

"Don't worry, it wasn't the first time I've been humped." Kakashi says.

"That doesn't make me feel better and WHAT?!!!!!!!!?" Gai yells so loud that everyone in the village could hear.

Kakashi also forgot to add that when Kakashi took Gai to his apartment, Gai pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him. He made Kakashi stay and he cuddled up to Kakashi and fell asleep. Kakashi just stayed because he was comfortable. He fell asleep and when he woke up he just made breakfast.

Plus he stayed to traumatize Gai when he woke up, and is having so much fun in his head doing it.

Gai was bowing and speaking so fast, Kakashi could barely understand it and picked out a few words of an apology. "I said it's fine. Don't worry." Kakashi says with a sigh and Gai was crying thick tears with sparkles around him.

"Doing such a thing to my rival, it's, it's disgusting! I'm so sorry Rival!" Gai yells and Kakashi sighed knowing that this was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloz everyone! I dedicate this chapter to Alexa+Hiwatari because their comment made me have a sudden burst of inspiration and so I just wanted to put that out!

Kakashi was just doing his daily things, go get food, return home, drink tea, go out and read Icha Icha in public as he goes to the training field, and relax a bit under the shade of the trees.

Everything was going perfect, nothing dramatic happened, until Gai showed up.

"Rival!" Gai yells and Kakashi suppressed a sigh. "I challenge you!" Gai yells and Kakashi lets go of the suppressed sighs.

"I challenge you to a scavenger hunt! I set up a hunt around the village and if you can find all ten pieces of paper in thirty minutes you win! If not I win!!" Gai yells and Kakashi signs again.

"Fine. I accept." Kakashi mumbles as he takes off. Gai watches Kakashi takes off and sees something on his ankle, part of a tree root?

Gai shakes his head and grins.  
•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•  
Kakashi found be papers easily in twelve minutes. Hokage mountain, the ramen place, Rock Lee's dojo, the flower shop, the Hokage's office, outside both of their rooms, at the academy, the bookstore, and finally with Gai's students.

He held the papers and looked at them. They all had one word on it and he rolled his eyes.

He set them down on his table after telling Gai he found them all and looked at them.

Will  
You  
Dear  
Rival  
Go  
Out  
On A  
Date  
With  
Me?

Kakashi looked at them before realizing it. He widened his eye and looked at them.

No...  
He didn't want to lose anyone else close to him...  
He can't say yes...  
But he doesn't know how to say no...

"Fuck you Gai..." Kakashi mutters as he puts his hands on his face, he doesn't know what to do... Or how he feels...

He sighs before hearing a knock at the door.

He looks out the window slightly and sees Gai and panics a little.

How does he say no to this?

Gai was looking somehow incredibly a thousand time more handsome... Wait... Why was thinking that? He was just wearing what he usually wore, but Kakashi's heart was thumping loudly.

He cursed his heart and took a deep breath in and exhaled before opening the door.

"Yes Gai?" Kakashi asks and Gai looked at the table behind Kakashi and took a deep breath in.

"Rival! Though we may both be guys and have been fighting(Kakashi snorted and held his tongue) for a long time I wanted to say it." Gai says and Kakashi raised an eyebrow like he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Will you dear Rival go out on a date with me?" Gai asks and Kakashi felt his heart burst.

Kakashi found himself mumbling a yes while looking away. God, why is he nervous?

Gai smiled even brighter and Kakashi swore he needs to buy sunglasses so he can look at Gai.

When Kakashi closed the door, after Gai gave him a note of tonight's date, Kakashi suddenly had everything hit him at once.

He was caring for someone again...

He fell to his knees with his back against the door, panicking and his vision slowly fading but went back to normal once Pakkun had appeared, due to Kakashi's panic, and bit him.

Kakashi hugged the dog, despite Pakkun saying he wasn't touchy feely. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

His mom... His dad... everyone he cared for... Obito... Rin... The fourth... the fourth's wife...

He has suffered so much pain, he doesn't want to feel more. He doesn't want to lose Gai, he realizes something's.

Why he stayed with Gai after New Years, why he didn't punch him in the gut when Gai kissed him, why he accepted the date, everything.

Kakashi felt safe around Gai, when Gai had lost one of his shurikens Kakashi had found it and kept it, he had placed it in a box which he kept in his closet. When Gai gave him a smile he felt warm inside. He didn't mind Gai's loudness as much, he always thought it was because he had to deal with Naruto.

He realized that he was already attached to Gai, he loved him... but he knows only sorrow can follow when Kakashi loves something dear.  
•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•  
Kakashi had dressed casually, a dark green t-shirt, some black jeans, his ninja sandals and his headband over his eye. Of course he also had his mask and one book of Icha Icha paradise.

Gai was dressed how he usually was, Kakashi felt slightly awkward and Gai saw him and perked up.

"Kakashi!" Gai yells and waves his hand wildly as Kakashi blinks in surprise and smiles a little.

"Hello Gai." Kakashi says casually.

Gai grabbed Kakashi's hand and they began their "date".

But the voices in Kakashi's mind were telling him he was worthless. That he'll never protect Gai. That Gai will die because of him.

Just like Obito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anything didn't make sense. ;-;  
> I'm trying to lead up to the ending I already have written(Which I should have written more chapters before writing the ending....) Anyways, anyone wanna guess why he said "Just like Obito"? First one to correctly guess can, um, uh....... The next chapter can be dedicated to them? IDK, whatever you want within my limits.


	7. Gentle Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I'm probably gonna be writing fluff and add some angst into some chapters so watch out for the hints~  
> Also, I tried writing a jealous Kakashi and hoped this chapter ended up good. Also, I had this little idea that before Obito died, he and Kakashi were dating. Started out first as awkward but eventually ended up with makeout sessions. Hope y'all don't mind that....

_Obito kissed Kakashi as Kakashi gasped for air._

_Their lungs burned for air and they made sure to stay silent to not get caught._

_Kakashi moaned in the kiss and Obito smirked._

_"Kashi, I love you." Obito whispers into Kakashi's ear and Kakashi stiffened for a moment._

_He began to panic, what was once pure bliss was now turned into panic._

_"Look at the sunset Kashi, see how pretty it is?" Obito whispers into Kakashi's ear, holding Kakashi closer to him and Kakashi was soothed by the protection he felt._

_"I-I-I-" "I know. Kakashi, you don't have to say it. I know... And I understand why those words are hard to say. But I'll whisper them into your ear every night. When we're older, can we get married?" Obito says and Kakashi looks at Obito yearningly._

_"Maybe... for now, let's focus on the Hokage not catching us slacking off training to make out." Kakashi says playfully and Obito laughs softly._

_"I'll always be there for you." ___

__Kakashi gasped when he woke up._ _

__Of course he had to be reminded of then._ _

__The pure and innocent love they had... Obito gave his eye to Kakashi and yet Kakashi had to fall in love with another._ _

__"I wonder if he can see what I can see at times..." Kakashi murmurs as he touched his eye, feeling the scar and sighing. Obito was an enemy of the village, he should not be thinking back at those times where they were lovers. No matter how sweet they were._ _

__Obito of course would haunt him. It was his first kiss, and they were too nervous and scared to try anything else._ _

__Kakashi put his hands to his lips, they were soft like a girls, a bit plump like one as well._ _

__Then to his neck. Obito placed countless kisses there and Kakashi loved them all. He had a small scar on the crook of his neck where Obito bit too hard and it left a scar._ _

__Kakashi remembers being pissed. But now touching the scar, he felt a yearning. He felt a yearning to be taken over, to have him place those kisses on him one last time, but this time he imagines Gai._ _

__He felt guilt. Guilt to love others who will die because of him. Obito was the last blow._ _

__He had a piece of him always with him. Being with Gai was amazing, stronger than when he was with Obito._ _

__If Obito was still with him, would they have stayed together? Most likely, Kakashi yearned for warmth of another._ _

__He sat up._ _

__The voices were back._ _

___He was useless_  
He couldn't protect those he loved  
He was a traitor  
Cheat  
Slut  
Porn addict("Okay that might be true but where the fuck is that bad for me or why would I feel insulted?" Kakashi thinks confused and sighs.) 

__Kakashi covered his ears._ _

__He only wanted to be loved._ _

__Is that too much to ask?_ _

__He wanted to sense warmth beside him._ _

__Kakashi got up, he slammed his door open and went to Gai's place. He almost ripped Gai's door off its hinges and made sure to close it gentler and went to Gai's kitchen._ _

__Gai came walking out sleepily._ _

__"Okay, Kakashi. I may love you very much and accept your strange nighttime habits, but if your gonna barge into my apartment at two fucking o'clock in the morning, almost break my door off, go to my kitchen to get your oolong tea, we seriously need to talk." Gai says with a yawn and hugged Kakashi from behind. Gai was obviously sleepy and was slightly annoyed at being woken up, but didn't say it._ _

__Kakashi played the words in his head._ _

__I may love you._ _

__Why can't he say those words back?_ _

__Kakashi's vision began to disappear, but Gai's murmuring snapped him out._ _

__Kakashi pushed Gai towards his couch and Gai was hella a lot confused._ _

__Kakashi basically cuddled up, he was shaking a little and Gai could sense he didn't want to talk._ _

__"So, looks like I'll be having a one sided conversation." Gai says and wraps his arms around Kakashi._ _

__"Today, well, yesterday, Nenji was being all sassy and Tenten was getting sick of it. Rock Lee went over and told him to take his sass and put it in his pocket because they didn't need it. They proceeded to have a sass off and Tenten was suffering. Me, I was laughing and being traumatized at the same time." Gai says and he heard Kakashi snort._ _

__Gai smiled and kissed Kakashi's forehead. "Kakashi... your ankle... is there another tattoo we don't know about?" Gai asks and Kakashi tenses up._ _

__He slowly nods. Gai shifted a little and their legs were intertwined._ _

__"You don't have to show me, but Kakashi, you can trust me." Gai says and Kakashi sighs._ _

__"I noticed that the past week you've been calling me by my name and not Kashi, why is that?" Kakashi asks and Gai chuckles._ _

__"Would you prefer that?" Gai asks and Kakashi rolls his eyes._ _

__"I don't care." Kakashi says and Gai ruffles Kakashi's hair._ _

__"I... I adore you." Kakashi says, deciding on a word he can say and Gai looked at Kakashi slightly confused._ _

__"What about love?" Gai asks, pouting a little and Kakashi smirks under his mask._ _

__"Maybe." Kakashi says and Gai was pouting. Kakashi laughs and Gai then tickled him. Kakashi squeaked in surprise and Gai refused to stop tickling him._ _

__Kakashi laughed at being tickled and Gai laughed at tickle torturing Kakashi._ _

__"SHUT IT! SOME OF US NEED SLEEP!!" Iruka and Asuma's voice echoed on both sides. Iruka was on the far right and Asuma was right next door left._ _

__They both laughed harder and their neighbors groaned._ _

__"Sleep with me?" Gai asks, looking at Kakashi and Kakashi sighs and smiles._ _

__They head to Gai's room and laid down, cuddling and Kakashi still felt a but uneasy._ _

__Gai passed out in three seconds when he hit the bed._ _

___Kakashi stayed awake for a bit, listening to the voices until he blocked them out, falling asleep and stayed asleep, despite the nightmares haunting him once again.  
•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•  
Kakashi was annoyed. No, annoyed didn't describe it well._

__Let's rephrase that._ _

__Kakashi was pissed._ _

__Let's go back to earlier today shall we~_ _

__Kakashi was lightly teasing Gai with reading some Icha Icha scenes to him, trying to make him a bit flustered, and Gai just left._ _

__He only said three words._ _

__"He then moaned- Gai, where're you going?" Kakashi asks as he sees Gai leave._ _

__He was confused sure, but didn't know why he left._ _

__Was it a bad scene to read?_ _

__Later when Kakashi actually went to go looking for him, he saw Gai holding a bag and some girls around him._ _

__Kakashi glares intensely at the girls._ _

__Kakashi turns away when Gai noticed him and eventually went to the only person he could think to go to._ _

__The master of Icha Icha, The Pervert Sage._ _

__They talked about the Icha Icha books and eventually Kakashi had to leave his role model._ _

__He went back to Gai's apartment and saw Gai making dinner._ _

__"Rival! I saw you today, where were you going?" Gai asks as he cuts vegetables at an inhumanly speed._ _

__He feared Gai was gonna cut off one of his limbs one day._ _

__"I went," And idea went off in his head as he continued. "To visit the best person in the world." Kakashi says with a small smirk under his mask._ _

__Gai stopped and looked at him and Kakashi immediately regretted it. The face Gai makes when he's pouting or disappointed or both always makes Kakashi's heartstrings tug intensely._ _

__Kakashi immediately hugged Gai and apologized._ _

__"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Kakashi says and keeps repeating. Gai turned away and refused to speak._ _

__Kakashi was uncomfortable with the silence._ _

__"I visited my role model. You're the best person ever in the entire galaxy." Kakashi says, hoping to earn forgiveness with sweet talk._ _

__Plan A failed._ _

__Plan B._ _

__"I... I got jealous. I... I didn't like those girls around you. I wanted to show them what a former ANBU could do. I could take a knife and-" "That's enough Rival. I can tell where that was going to go." Gai cuts Kakashi off and looks at him and Kakashi pecks Gai's lips through his mask._ _

__"... Don't make it too spicy 'kay Gai?" Kakashi says and Gai nods._ _

__"No youthful energy for me. Please. I don't want to die before getting laid once in my life." Kakashi says teasingly and Gai yells and Kakashi quickly goes to the living room to dodge Gai yelling at him._ _

__Kakashi snorted and laughed, an actual laugh and Gai felt accomplished._ _

__Looks like getting some of his female friends to help make his Rival jealous worked._ _

__(And Kakashi still doesn't know to this day so; SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gai you sly bastard~ ;)  
> Room arrangements:  
> |Iruka|, |Kakashi|, |Gai|, |Asuma|


	8. Souls Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to where I wanted. I'll have about three-five more chapters before Kakashi- No spoiling.

As Kakashi watched Gai train his team, Kakashi's team was with Gai's sparring, Kakashi's eyes soon went to Icha Icha.

He read it and his eyes kept going from the book to Gai, very quick and small glances.

He sighed and began walking around, when he was by the open window in the dojo he heard something.

"Kakashi, I will always love you." A voice says and Kakashi freezes, he turns to the window and looks out. He looks back at the others and quickly leaves while they're not paying attention to him.

He runs quickly, it was just outside of Kohona and he was able to quickly convince the guards to let him out. (Some promises of keeping Gai quiet for a day was kept.)

Kakashi pants as he looks around, the voice began humming a familiar tune.

He ran to it and saw who it was.

"Mom... Obito..." Kakashi whispers quietly and they turn to face him. He ignored the mist that began to appear at their feet, he reached out to them tears pricking his eyes and Obito, who was now an adult, took his hand and kissed it softly.

"You moved on... I'm happy for you. Sorry we couldn't get married." Obito whispers into Kakashi's ear when he got closer to hug them. Obito slide down Kakashi's mask and placed a couple gentle kisses on Kakashi's lips, which were now beginning to be wet with tears.

Kakashi knew this wasn't real, but wanted to savor it. If he could have Obito and his mother back, everything would be perfect.

"Don't cry pup, save your tears for better things." Obito whispers as Kakashi's mom walked to him and hugged them both.

"You grew into such a handsome boy." She whispers and Kakashi felt like crying. She kissed his forehead and they began walking away, Kakashi wanting to move, but couldn't.

The mist began thicker and Kakashi saw a figure where Obito and his mother had just left.

Orichamaru.

Kakashi growled and tried getting at least a kunai but his body refused to move.

"So sweet. A lost lover and your mother. But now you have a new lover. Cheating on him eh?" Orichamaru says and Kakashi growls.

"I'm not! I would never cheat on Gai!" Kakashi yells and Orichamaru chuckled.

"What do you call kissing another person who you're not dating? Cheating? Betrayal? Dishonestly? Disloyal?" Orichamaru says and Kakashi looked to the side.

He was right. Kakashi let Obito kiss him and Kakashi didn't stop him.

"You know, some people would kill them selves if they were in your situation. I heard poison is a good way." Orichamaru says as he pulled out a vial.

The vial was medium sized and teardrop shaped, the liquid it held was black, or a dark purple, or a dark green, or a dark blue. Kakashi couldn't tell.

Orichamaru tossed the vial to Kakashi, who was able to catch it.

"It'll help you and me both. Have fun White Fang junior." Orichamaru says as he disappears and Kakashi watched the place where he had previously been, then at the vial.

Poison? Most likely.

Kakashi sighed and turned around, putting the vial in his pocket and leaving.

He didn't need to be there anymore with his guilt.

When he got back to the group, which was now doing some jogging with Gai, Kakashi watched them and Gai noticed Kakashi returned.

"Rival! You have returned!" Gai yells and sprints over.

Kakashi smiles a little under his mask and tries acting normal, but inside, he knew what Orichamaru had said was true.

The laughing of Gai with Rock Lee and Naruto filled the air but truthfully, Kakashi just put on another mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
